


Lifeblood cookies

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Also kisses, Caretaking, Comfort, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Hornet is just clueless of what passing out really is, Lace is a very good girlfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, comfort/no hurt, very caring, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: After a very difficult fight, Hornet passes out.Looks like her girlfriend will have to take care of her for a bit of time and make her learn not to overdo everything.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Lifeblood cookies

That day, Hornet didn't felt any different. Maybe a little weaker than usual but nothing to be worry about for her. She was used to this kind of things. Fighting, fighting, getting the bare minimum of sleep, training, fighting for her life ... That was kind of her way of living. But she never saw it as dangerous nor problematic, she just had to keep going forward and everything would be alright.  
Or at least she thought. 

It was a fight like any other, perhaps a little overwhelming. Enemies were coming from everywhere, bellheads that were just stupid enough to be defeated in a few hits or so. Hornet just had to jump everywhere and make sure she only stabbed the enemies and not the white bug that stood with her. Lace was the perfect girlfriend she would have thought of. Yes, the beginning of their relationship was ... Chaotic, to say the least. But it was for a reason : Lace cared about Hornet's well being, even before knowing her. That was pretty strange to be attached to someone she barely knew and it took a while for them to notice that the feeling was mutual, but they didn't go against it. Together, they were stronger, happier and most of all, they were getting closer to their goal of defeating the cult. It was incredible to see a relationship with so many good points. 

Hornet was just throwing her needle everywhere, hoping to get as many hits as possible. Left. Right. No, over her. They were everywhere. She was more than willing to take a break but they didn't stop coming and she clearly has no choice. Hits after hits, death after death, she felt her body starting to feel ... Distant. She wasn't sure if what was happening but she had a lot less control on her limbs and clearly nothing had changed. She wasn't touched by poison or anything so why was everything so ... Blurry ? She didn't care. She couldn't care. She had to focus. No choice here. She took a deep breath, focused and let out as much silk as possible, throwing every enemies around her into the burning lava. But right after that move, she felt her body giving up. Her legs wobbled, she let her needle go and and everything turned black. She barely heard Lace yelling before completly loosing track of what happened around her. 

When she reopened her eyes, she had no clue of how much time had past. A minute ? An hour ? Perhaps she had just dreamt about what happened. 

"Hornet ! Hornet, thank goodness you're alright !"

The spider clenched her fangs. She tried to move her limbs but they felt so heavy that she couldn't even get up. She was just stuck onto her bed, unable to understand what was going on. 

"Wha ... What happened ?"

"You passed out. In the middle of a fight."

So it was real. Not a dream. She tried to get up with, once again, no success. 

"...why ?"

The white bug smiled and laughed. 

"Why ? You're asking ME why ? Hornet, darling, I'm pretty sure you should know a lot more about your body than I do."

"But ... Isn't passing out something you do when someone hits you pretty hard ?"

Lace's goofy face slowly turned back into her serious her mischievous one. She slowly approached her girlfriend and put her hand onto her head. No fever. Hornet was clearly not sick. 

"Mmmh ... Passing out usually comes from you. Have you done anything special theses days ? Or felt weird ?"

"Lace, you've been with me all of this time. You know I haven't changed anything. Are you sure no one got me when you weren't looking ?"

Lace shook her head. 

"I'm pretty sure you didn't passed out with someone helping you for it. Clearly your body isn't even responding to you. You're simply exhausted."

"Wha- am I going to die ?! Have I caught something bad ?!"

"No ! No ... I'm pretty sure you're fine sweetie. You just neglected yourself."

"I am not. I've slept and eat well ever since I came to Pharloom."

"How many hours of sleep do you get everyday ?"

"Six."

"And how many do you spend on fighting, exploring and training ?"

"I would say ... About twelve ?"

"Aaaand there we got the problem. You're clearly way too demanding of your own body Hornet. And to be fair, I'm pretty surprised you didn't pass out sooner. You should get some sleep now."

"But I'm fine ! I can just-"

The Weaver tried to lift her body but just failed once again. 

"See ? You're not fine at all. You will get better but for now all you have to do is focus on your own well being. Hold on, I'll get you some lifeblood cookies."

The white bug slowly walked out of the room and came back with a batch of small bright blue crackers. 

"Can you hold them or do you need help to eat ?"

Hornet looked at her arm, tried her very best to move it with no success, and slowly shook her head looking down at her chest with a clear disappointment. Her lover and slowly rubbed her shell while putting a cookie into her mouth. The spider slowly munched and purred, trying to focus on the rubbing. After a little minute, she finished the cookie and asked with a small voice. 

"Am I ... Going to stay like that forever ? Will I pass out every time I get into a hard fight ?"

"No sweetie, it's okay. It happens sometimes when you really force your body for a long period of time. As long as you learn to get more rest when you do a lot of efforts, everything should be fine."

"... Will you help me with it ?"

"Of course sweetie. I promise."

Lace slowly kissed her little spider who started to purr once again. 

At least she got cookies and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but hear me out  
> We need more fics where the girls just ... Take care of themselves


End file.
